


Anchors

by KnownAsEmrys



Series: acoyotesmate [23]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-11-27 07:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18191519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnownAsEmrys/pseuds/KnownAsEmrys
Summary: Based on the prompt:  "Malia brings Stiles back to the real world and not Lydia + their meeting (6a) pleaaaaaase?"can also be found on tumblr @acoyotesmate





	Anchors

Stiles feels a tug on his arm, but when he looks there's nothing there. He feels it again, but this time it's stronger, pulls him off his feet and makes him land on the floor with a resounding thud. 

_"Was that your first kiss?"_

He looks up and he sees himself back in Eichen with Malia. It's like a movie being projected onto the walls of - well, wherever the hell he is now. 

_What the hell is happening?_

He frowns and stands up, the scene shifting as they kiss again. They're in the Hale vault now.

_"You’re coming back, right?"_

_"Yeah...I'd never leave you behind."_

"What the hell is happening?" He mutters to himself. He watches himself leave the vault, never once taking his eyes off of Malia as the door shuts.

"Where are you going Stiles?" He hears Malia ask, but it's muffled. 

He looks around for her, and another memory unfolds before him.  _"Control is overrated."_

Out of curiosity he turns around again and another memory steals the spotlight. Now they're in his jeep. 

_"I thought you just took off. I thought you were running."_

_"I was running. "_

_"No, I mean I thought you were leaving."_

_"Oh, I wouldn't leave without you."_

_"Really?"_

_"No, I would never leave without you."_

It shifts again to them standing under the school awning, rain pouring all around them. 

_"Don't mock the vision."_

_"I like the vision! Especially if I'm a part of it."_

He hears a muffled voice say, " _Focus_ , Malia, try to find the moment he became your anchor."  

"Lydia?" Stiles questions.

"I'm _trying_. It's harder than you think to remember someone who was erased from reality."

Everything around him slowly starts to shift until suddenly everything speeds up and he sees flashes of memories, of him and Malia kissing, hugging, having sex, eating dinner with his dad, studying, protecting each other until it all just stops.

They're back in the basement, Malia lunging at him, but he refuses to leave even after her cuff snaps. Her movements start to slow, until she gets control, staring at her hands in shock because she _did it._ She looks up at Stiles, pure relief on her face. 

"I remember now. He was with me at the lake house. He refused to leave me and I didn't want to hurt him..."

Stiles whips around towards her voice because it's startlingly clear now and this time he finds her standing directly behind him. "Malia?" 

She doesn't respond to him. "What now Lydia?"

"Something's happening. Just hold onto whatever you're feeling. Keep thinking about him." 

Another memory surrounds them.

 _"Who are you trying to save out here?" The desert wolf asks. Her eyes shift all of sudden to stare behind Malia._ _"It's him, isn't it?"_

He watches Malia turn in the memory and sees himself clutching his forehead.

_"That's the one."_

Stiles smiles softly. Even after he'd pushed her away it was still so obvious she cared about him that her mother picked up on it right away. 

"Come back to me, Stiles." Malia mutters to herself.

Stiles approaches her then, waves his hand in front of her eyes. She doesn't react. "Malia, I'm right here!"

No response.

"MALIA!"

When she still doesn't react, Stiles puts his hand on her shoulder and suddenly everything goes white. He feels as if he's being ripped apart from the inside ojr and after a moment he promptly passes out.

 

* * *

 

"It didn't work." Lydia says as the rift fades away. 

"It _had_ to." Malia insists. She refuses to believe she wasn't enough to bring Stiles back.

She feels Scott place his hand on her shoulder. "Malia..." 

She jerks away, whipping around to face them. "No, it worked. He's here. He  _has_  to be."

Scott's looking at her with barely disguised pity and she hates it so she snaps her focus to Lydia instead. "Where was he taken? Do you remember yet?"

Lydia thinks for a moment, then perks up suddenly. "The school! I remember now! He was taken from his jeep!"

"Then that's where we're going," Malia says, pushing past them with purpose.

 

* * *

 

Stiles jolts awake, gasping desperately for air, reaching blindly for something to hold onto. It takes a moment to gather his bearings, but when he does he realizes he's clutching the steering wheel of his jeep in the school parking lot. 

_Malia brought me back._

Hedoesn't know how only that she did - only that her love for him was enough to bring him back into reality. Like an anchor.

"I'm an idiot." He says, sinking into his seat.

He's let so much time pass after their break up without apologizing or fixing things between them and for no reason at all. He knew he loved her, had felt that love grow as they found their way back to being friends, but he thought it was too late for them.

Now he knows it isn't. 

Malia loves him - enough to rip him away from another plane of existence and bring him home. That _mattered_. _That_ made him so incredibly happy to know. 

_I'm going to make it up to her if it's the last thing I do._

Finding his friends was his first priority and the school seemed like the perfect place to start. He waits until his heart isn't hammering and he can breathe properly before getting out of his jeep. 

 

* * *

 

Stiles isn't at his jeep, but Malia catches his scent immediately, taking off towards the school, Lydia following after her. 

Scott had gone to the hospital to help Liam, leaving it up to them to find Stiles. 

They're almost to the boy's locker rooms when Malia catches another scent. She comes to halt, waits for Lydia to catch up.

"What is it?" Lydia asks, a bit breathless. 

"They're in the locker room." Malia turns to face her. "I'll distract the Ghost Rider, you get Stiles out of here."

"No, Malia, we're not leaving you!" Lydia protests. 

"They don't want me. They want _Stiles_ , and I'm not letting them take him away from me again so get on board with the plan or I'll go in there without you."

Lydia doesn't look happy about it, but she nods. Malia sprints towards the door, kicking it open and charging at the Ghost Rider while Lydia rushes in behind her. 

"Malia?!" She hears Stiles shout.

"Stiles let's go!" Lydia exclaims.

Malia makes contact with the Ghost Rider who seems unimpressed by her. It throws her off and she hits the floor with a loud thud, all the wind getting knocked out of her. 

"Malia!" 

"Stiles, stay back!" Lydia shouts. 

Malia jumps to her a feet, sparing a glance over her shoulder as she shouts, "RUN!"

Lydia says something to Stiles she doesn't catch as she prepares herself to turn fully into a coyote - something she now has the control do with her anchor back. 

The Ghost Rider pulls out it's whip, readying it's attack. 

"I told you I wasn't leaving you," Lydia says, stepping into the empty space next to her.

Before she can complain, Lydia opens her mouth and screams - so powerful Malia can _see_ the sound as it makes it's way to the Ghost Rider. 

The Ghost Rider slams into the wall as it hits it's chest and Lydia grabs Malia's arm, dragging her out of the locker room as it falls to the ground with a thud. 

"Wait, where's Stiles?" Malia asks.

"Right here!"

She looks ahead and sees him waiting at the end of the hall. She fills with relief and without thinking about the consequences, launches herself at him. 

He grunts on impact, but still wraps his arms around her, squeezing tightly. Solid. Warm. Anxiety wafting off him in waves. This was  _definitely_  Stiles. Her Stiles. 

Stiles pulls away, puts his hand on her face, but she beats him to punch and kisses him, putting all the love, the hurt, the longing she's felt into it. He kisses back and it's like an unspoken apology for all of pain he's caused. 

"I love you," he whispers as he pulls away. 

She smiles, filling with unfettered joy at those words. "I love you too," she repeats quietly, staring into his soft brown eyes. 

He smiles back as if it's the best news he's ever received. They have a lot to talk about, but Malia has a good feeling that they'll figure it all out. 

"Uh, guys, I hate to interrupt, but we should really be _running_ right now," Lydia says. 

Malia looks over her shoulder and sees the Ghost Rider coming out of the locker room. She grabs Stiles' hand and starts running. 

**Author's Note:**

> I personally believe Scott's connection to Stiles alone should've brought him back, but I wouldn't have minded if it had been Malia instead tbh 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you liked this!


End file.
